The Incident
by ForestLights
Summary: The little run in with Mai in the bathroom sent Naru in a whirl and now he's having a bit of trouble controlling his hormones. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**April 13 **

**Thursday**

It was raining and ofcourse Mai didn't have an unbrella with her. _What rotten luck. _The highschooler sighed in her head as she used her books as shelter so she could at least prevent her hair from getting wet. The faster Mai ran down the street the harder the rain seemed to pour down. She silently noted to her self that she would have to look at the weather forcast more often so she wouldn't get caught in such situations like this. When the SPR office came into sight the girl smiled and forced her legs to run as fast as they could.

A gust of warm air embraced the girl when she stepped into the SPR office, causing Mai to let out a realived sigh. The girl looked down at her soaked text book and then at her uniform that was more so soaked than her text book. "Oh great." She groaned before suddenly cheering up. _Oh yeah, that's right I should still have a change of clothes here that I had left behind before I went on the case we had the other day! _For once in her life the girl was very greatful to her forgetfulness. After going behind her desk and gathering up the clean change of clothes she'd left behind the other day, she headed for the bathroom.

Naru sat in his office glancing over at the clock everyonce in a while. It was about time for Mai to arrive and he was more than craving his daily cup of tea. Of course he could just get up and make it himself but at the moment he was too busy reading a new book that had just came in the mail and he couldn't seem to tear away from it. After reading at least ten more pages Naru was becoming restless, not because he wanted tea but because nature seemed to take this time to call him. Sighing the boy shut the book then glanced up at the clock before exiting his office. The girl was late, again. It was the third time in the past couple of weeks and the boy was starting to wonder what delayed her. Maybe it was a boy? Naru inwardly laughed at this, who would find Mai appealing? _You do obviously since you always harass her relentlessly just to get her to look your way. _Naru sighed ignoring his conciousness' voice, even though he knew it was telling the truth, as he made a B line to the bathroom. If the girl wasn't back by the time he got out of the bathroom he was going to work her to death for being late. Naru smoothly opened the bathroom door, expecting an empty bath room but what he found was something other than an empty bathroom.

Mai was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that the door hand opened until she had began to pull her skirt up from her ankles. The girl's brown orbs trailed up from the floor, up to black clad legs and up past a black clad chest to meet two deep blue saphire eyes that were currently widdened in shock. When Mai's brain had finally registered that her boss had just walked in on her in the bathroom wearing only light cotton pink panties, with a bra to match she let out the most blood curtling scream by accident. "G-GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" The girl cried as she dropped her skirt to push the stunned boy out, but as she went to push the boy out of the door way Mai tripped over her skirt causing her and Naru to fall hard onto the ground.

A soft groan came from Mai as she slowly sat up. "Ow." She sighed as she opened her eyes to find that she was now ontop of the young Kazuya Shibuya. Just as the girl was about to say something she heard footsteps coming closer. "Taniyama san are you-" The man that had appeared was immediately silenced at the sight of a clotheless Mai ontop of a very flustered and angered looking Naru. Lin cleared his throat then promptly looked away as he tried to make a hasty exit from the scene. "It's not what you think!" Naru growled knowing how the two must have looked. When Lin was no where in sight Naru's attention snapped back to Mai. "Stop gawking and get off!" He growled as he tried to escape out from under the girl. "And put some clothes on!"

Mai quickly regained her composure and got off of the angered teen then scurried back into the bathroom before he could snap at her again. With shakey hands and a reddened face the girl quickly dressed herself then took two deep breaths to calm herself down. When she came out of the bathroom she watched as a still angry looking Naru retreated into his office with a loud slam of his door. The girl then became frustrated at her boss' actions. He was the one that had walked in on her so it was his fault! If he hadn't have walked in on her then she wouldn't have fell ontop of him like that! So he had absolutely no right to be acting like the victim! Mai groaned as she collapsed down onto the dark couch with her face burried into her wet clothes.

Inside his office Naru was sitting at his desk with his hand clasped over his face as he tried to forget that Mai was ontop of him just a few moments ago. His body still was warm where she had been on him and it was driving him insane. Not only was it the first time he'd seen a girl practially nude it was also the first time he had a girl ontop of him. Naru could feel an unfamiliar fire rush through him that he had only felt once in his life when he had been going through puberty. A soft nearly inaudible growl escaped from his lips as he tried not to encourage the fire slowly growing in his lower stomach but he couldn't seem to stop from thinking about how Mai's body had pressed against his. How soft her pale skin looked. Naru bit his tongue to keep himself from thinking anything else and just as he was about to smother the fire that was growing a soft knock came from his door. Naru's head snapped up as he looked at the door. _Mai. _Images of her ontop of him flooded his mind once more but this time they were far more graphic. "Come back later I'm busy!" Naru snapped harshly only to hear Lin's voice on the other side of the door.

"Fine. I'm laying the papers you asked for from the last case on the table."

"Just bring them in." Naru replied back quickly while managing to sigh in realife because it had been Lin at his door instead of Mai.

Before the door was opened Naru placed his stoic mask back into place and pushed his raging hormones to the back of his mind. Naru watched boredly as his overseer stepped into the office carrying a small stack of papers,and layed them down on the desk infront of Naru. After Lin had exited the office with out a word Naru let down his mask once more then sighed and sunk down in his seat. How could that girl have came in going unnoticed by him? Maybe if he wouldn't have been so caught up in that book he would have heard her come in and then _that incident _wouldn't have happened. The boy frowned, well he couldn't change the past so he might as well get over it... Besides he didn't think he could ignore nature's call any longer.

When Naru stepped out of his office Mai flinched slightly as she sat behind her desk. Timidly, she looked over at the boy from under her lashes before glancing away from him before he caught her staring. _At least he doesn't look angry anymore..._ Mai sighed as she looked back down at the papers on her desk that she was assigned to orginize. Though she had finally managed to calm herself down from what happened earlier she still couldn't help but feel embarassed about the whole ordeal. How was she supposed to look Naru in the eye with out thinking about what had happened earlier? She sighed then tried to bring her focus back on the papers infront of her but the sound of a shutting door caught her attention. Her eyes instinctively looked up and followed the dark haired boy but a cold glance from the boy made her look away. _Crap! He caught me staring! _

"Mai, make me some tea." He ordered before closing his office door behind him.

Mai couldn't believe her ears, there he was acting like nothing happened and there she sat still fuming over the whole thing. How was he always able to be so collected after something out of the ordinary happens? The girl sighed, maybe she should follow his example and just forget about the whole thing. Yeah, that's what she'd do.

After brewing a fresh pot of tea and preparing Naru a cup she knocked softly on the boy's office door before entering. "I've got your tea." She said cautiously as she made her way across the room. Though she had agreed with herself that she would just forget about the whole incident her body still reacted with out her concent. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she sat the cup of tea down on Naru's desk and tried to aviod eye contact with him. Apparently Naru noticed her reaction because he was giving her the most hateful glare he'd ever given her in the whole time that she knew him.

"If you're going to continue to act skittish all day because of what happened earlier you can just go home for today." To Mai's surprise there was a small undertone of frustration in his voice. The girl looked up at him to find that even though he held a straight face and his eyes held a blank stare, she could still feel the frustration radiating from him.

"I'm not acting skittish! I'm just embarassed that's all. How would you feel if I walked in on you in only your underwear!" Mai exclaimed, her cheeks growing redder at each passing moment. When an answer didn't come from her narcissistic boss she huffed turned to leave. "That's what I thought."

"I actually wouldn't care if it was you." Naru stated flatly causing Mai to turn back to face him. She gawked at the male for a long time trying to figure out what exactly was going on his mind, then it clicked.

"Oh that's right ofcourse you wouldn't. I keep forgetting that you're the most narcisstic humanbeing on this earth and wouldn't care if anyone saw you naked."

"No. You didn't hear what I said. I said, I actually wouldn't care if it was _you._"

Mai's eyes widened at his words. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her brow furrowed as she spoke when she found her voice. "If it was me? What do you...?"

"It means what you think it means, Mai. Honestly don't tell me that you're that stupid." The boy sighed as he picked up the book that sat beside him on his desk. Mai's mouth was shut in a tight line as her heart pounded in her ears. So that means that... Mai's mind began to real as she tried to sort out the hidden meanings in his words. "If were done in here you can leave now." Naru said tiredly as he flipped a page his his book.

"B-but..." Mai said slowly as her mind slowly pieced together the boys words. Slowly a blush began to creep across her face as she realized what the boy had ment. Her eyes widened. That type of comment was so unlike him! What had gotten into him? That was the second time she'd heard him say something remotely sexually related. Though when she thought about it telling someone they're a little old to be a pure miko wasn't all that sexual once she thought about it.

"But what?"

Mai's brow furrowed in confusion as a nervous smile came across her face. "Are you okay? Are you getting sick or something? You n-never say anything like tha-"

"I was answering your question. You asked how I would feel if you walked in on me, so I told you how I would feel." Naru looked over at Mai with tired eyes. She blinked then looked away from the boy.

"O-oh well...okay uhmm, I'll leave you now." She said quickly as she clumsily turned around and exited his office. When Mai reached her desk she felt emotionally drained and Naru's words kept running through her head. If he said that then does that mean that he likes her? Or maybe that he likes it when she looks at him? Her face turned dark red as the thoughts ran through her mind.

Naru glared at the book that was open in his hands. What was wrong with him? What was with the response he gave her? Luckily he had made it seem like it was natural for him to answer in such away or else she would have probably seen through his mask and realized what was wrong with him.

Naru snapped his book shut no longer finding interest in it and took a sip of his tea. The boy frowned momentarily to find that it wasn't his usual Earl Gray tea but Oolong tea instead. It wasn't that the boy didn't like the tea it was just it reminded him of Mai. Every time she made tea for herself she made Oolong because she didn't like the taste of Earl Gray. The boy sighed as his mind wandered back to the earlier events once more. Naru nearly slammed his cup of tea down on his desk as he rested his hand over his face. How much more was he going to think about the situation before his hormones got the best of him and he did something...or say something out of line that would make everyone notice his prediciment?

Maybe he should just go home and...No he couldn't do that. He had to get a hold of his emotions, he wasn't going to let his hormones effect him in such away. He's had his control over them until now and there was no way he was just going to let them take control over him after all these years.

**April 20 **

**Friday **

It had been more than a full week since the incident between Naru and Mai had happened and since then things have had seemed to blow over. Naru's had finally got his hormones in check with out having to relieve himself, plus Mai had also seemed back to normal too. Though for some reason she had been acting a little more giddy to get home lately and the next day there was light dark circles under her eyes that she obviously had covered up with make up. But he told himself that it wasn't any of his concern where his assistant with outside of work so he just brushed the observation off.

Naru stepped out of his office then locked his door, it was late and he was exhausted. He just wanted to go home but the sight of two unknown girls softly chatting nonchalantly in the main office area caught his attention. "Who are you." Naru stated more than asked catching the two girls' attentions. For some reason they looked oddly familiar.

"Oh hey! Shibuya san don't you remember us? Were Mai's friends, you investigated our school once."

"I remember you. Where is Mai?" Naru asked his eyes trailing away from the girls. They looked like they were going somewhere, like to some kind of informal dance.

"Right here!" Mai chimmed as she stepped out of the kitchen. Naru's eyes fell on the girl but he wished they hadn't. She wore a beige cami dress that was loose except for around her waist were a thin string with beads on the end tied into a limp bow. Underneath the dress she wore dark brown leggings that matched the dark brown flats on her feet. "Sorry I had forgotten my phone in the kitchen and since my friends and I where going to a party near here I stopped and got it." Mai explained as she pocketed her phone as Naru's eyes soon fell on her face, which seemed to glow.

Inside his chest his heart slowly began to pound faster as he took in the girl's apperance. She was beautiful, it was a wonder that no boys ever looked at her. Though even if they did he would be sure to have their head on a platter after wards for even glancing anywhere near _his_ assistant. "You should be studying rather than partying." Naru teased in his usual nonchalant manner just to grab the girl's attention. "Then maybe you'd have a chance at becoming smart."

Mai's friends gasped while Mai rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because you're just jealous that I actually have friends to go to a party with unlike you, who consantly works all the time and has his nose burried in a book." She hissed before briskly walking over to her friends.

"It's not the matter that I don't have any friends to go to a party with, it's just the fact that I'd rather work and have my nose burried in a book to become more intelligent instead of letting my mind waste away while I party." He retorted with a sigh.

Mai huffed. "I don't have time to argue with you." She locked arms with her friends then began to usher them out the door. "I'll be late coming in tomorrow because I have to stay after school to help with preparing for exams but I'll stay late to make up for the time."

"Fine." Naru answered boredly then watched as the girl and her two friends left the office. The boy looked away from the three fleeting figures then sighed as he tried to push away the unwanted thoughts invading his mind. Though he couldn't help but imagine the feel of Mai's dress in his hands as he would hold her to him.

Naru gritted his teeth as he tried to rid the images out of his mind and locked up the office for the night. Apparently Lin had left early, so that ment he had to walk home which at the moment he didn't mind. Maybe the night air would give him a chance to clear his head anyway.

By the time Naru got to his appartment his head was cleared and thoughts of him and his assistant in intimate acts was no longer clouding his mind. He unlocked the door and was met with darkness. It didn't surprise Naru too much considering Lin usually got back late most of the time. After hanging his coat up and setting all of his belongings into his room he made himself a cup of black tea and enjoyed the silence. But that silence didn't last for long. The factory set ringtone sounded from his pocket as his cell phone vibrated. Naru dug out his phone to see it was Mai, he sighed and answered his phone knowing it was going to be something stupid. "Yes?"

"N-Naru?" Mai asked, nervousness was apparent in her voice.

"Who else would it be? What do you want, I thought I only told you to cal-"

"Call for work related purposes I know...but I kind of need your help and you're the only person I could call."

Naru sighed then placed his cup down on the counter. She was probably in trouble again. "Where are you?" He asked not bothering to ask for the details, he knew she'd tell him everything when he found her.

"The east end of Shibuya...uhmmm, near a cafe called Iris." Naru glanced at his phone when he heard the girl's voice crack. Was she crying?

"I'll be there in twenty minutes. Stay put."

"Thank you Naru." She said softly.

Naru gave a soft yeah before haning up. It was like the girl was a trouble magnit. When she first met him and Lin she'd manged to escape being crushed by shoe shelves, then she fell down a well, then down into a sewer, and of course that time she was nearly crushed by the ceiling if it hadn't have been for him protecting her. And now there was no telling what she got herself into.

Like Naru had promised he was there in twenty minutes infront of the cafe that she had told him about over the phone. As he approached the building he seen something move out of the corner of his eye in an ally way. "N-naru?" The boy stopped dead in his tracks knowing that voice was Mai's.

"Mai?" He called taking a step toward the dark ally way. When his eyes adjusted he could faintly see his assistants outline but he still couldn't see her clearly. As a car pasted, light from the headlights shined into the ally way revealing to the boy his assistant trembling and huddled against the brick wall like a scared stray cat. Her clothes were dirty and it looked like her lip was bleeding. Naru's eyes widened as he knelt beside the girl. "Mai what happened?" He asked his voice a little harsher than usual as his eyes once again strained to see the girl.

A choked sob came from his assistant as she tried to explain what happened but no matter hard she tried the words couldn't come out right. "I'm s-s-sor-"

"It's fine." Naru said shrugging off his jacket then wrapping it arround the girl's shoulders before helping her up. "Come on let's go."

* * *

So, this was just going to be like a non violent more lemon lime two or three chapter story or so but I needed a reason for Mai to call Naru so... here it is!

Oh, cliff hanger. : )

Trololo.

The second chapter will be out soon, so don't worry about that! Now I have to get back to my essays... *dies a little inside*

Also I would like your feed back on how Mai and Naru are acting. I don't think I'm portraying their characters that well right now.

Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**April 20**

**Friday**

The walk to the bus stop was quite. The ride back to central Shibuya was quite. In all honesty because it was Mai the dark haired teen was sharing the silence with it worried him. She hadn't spoken a word since he'd retrieved her. The only sound that he heard from her was a sniffle or two and one soft choked sob, after which he'd ended up taking her hand. After that she seemed to calm down a lot and that he was glad for because he didn't know any other way to comfort her, and he doubted the little coin trick he used on her once would work now. When they got off the bus Naru still held on to the girl's small hand which firmly grasped his. Although he noticed that her hand couldn't quite fit all the way around his.

At a slow pace Naru walked in the direction away from his office where he knew was in the direction of Mai's apartment. As they walked Naru's curiosity began to bubble up to the surface. What had happened to her? It was obvious someone had hit her because her lip had once been bleeding and from what he could tell it looked like a bruise was forming on her jaw. Unconsciously he gripped his assistant's hand a little tighter. If he ever found out who hit her he'd…_I'd what?_ He asked himself as he tried to quell his anger. Hurt the person? Kill the person who'd done that to Mai? No, because Mai wouldn't want that. She would probably beg him to just drop what happened, and of course he would because it was her asking him to.

"Ow." Mai said softly as her hand squirmed against his. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked down at Mai who was staring up at him with those large brown eyes he'd come to adore. Wait what? The male questioned his adoration of the girl's eyes but pushed it off because he was still gripping the girl's hand.

"Sorry." He mumbled then lessened his grip on her hand before looking away from her. Silence settled back in once again after his grip had softened and the same worry he felt earlier crept back in with the silence. But this time Naru decided to break the silence because he had questions that needed to be answered.

"So who hit you?" He asked Mai without sparing her a glance. Without even looking at her he could tell that she was now looking at him with confused eyes wondering how he knew someone hit her.

When he felt her eyes move off of him he glanced down at her to find her staring at the side walk below them. "I don't want to talk about it…" She said softly.

Naru frowned, not liking that she wasn't telling him anything that happened. When he didn't say anything back to her silence began to settle in once more but it didn't last for long because they were now nearing the apartment complex where Mai lived. "I'm sorry if I've caused you trouble." His assistant suddenly said making him look down at her with an annoyed expression.

"You haven't caused me any trouble." He replied back in an irritated tone that made the girl flinch, thus in turn making him feel guilty. Situations like these were never his forte. Once again Mai grew quiet and the only sound that filled the air was the sound of their feet tapping against the metal as they walked up the stairs to the second floor. As they neared Mai's apartment door Naru let go of her hand and Mai began her search for her keys. After she'd found them she shakily attempted to put the key into the hole but she failed to do so. Naru sighed then took the keys from her gently as not to make it seem like he was irritated with her and unlocked the door for her. "Thank you…" She said softly before taking her keys back and then opening the door. Naru watched as the girl turned to him and looked up at him. "I know this may be asking too much…but…" Mai tried off making Naru stare at her intently with eyes that commanded her to continue.

"Would you stay with me?" She completed her request in a soft tone. The male stared at her for a long moment, should he? No, he shouldn't. It would be unprofessional of him to do so as her boss. Plus…In his mind there was the feeling of attraction towards the girl that had been suppressed due to the situation. If that got out of hand he didn't know if he could stop himself if he was let alone with her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" Mai suddenly said snapping him out of his thoughts. Naru stared down at the girl then scoffed. "You could give me time to answer." He said in the regular insulting tone he usually used with her. "I'll stay with you but only this one time because of the situation." Naru found himself answering despite his better judgment. At that moment for the first time that night Naru saw a spark of light in Mai's eyes. Inwardly he felt pride well up in him because that spark of light was caused by him but he instantly reminded himself that he was only there as an image of a comfort until she bounced back to her normal self.

"Thank you." She said with a hint of relief before stepping aside to let him inside. When Naru stepped in he removed his shoes then squinted at the change of lighting when Mai turned on the lights. Her apartment was plain. There was the living room connected with the kitchen, and a small hallway with a door on each wall, one door he presumed was the bath room and the other door he guessed was Mai's bedroom. For a student he thought the apartment was rather impressive. "Would you like some tea?" Mai's voice brought him from his thoughts and he looked over at her to see that she was still clutching his jacket around her shoulders.

"No." He answered her before stepping toward her. Now that they were in a brighter light he could now fully see the condition the girl was in. Her face was tear stained and her jaw now was bruised blue and her lip was swollen and split. Naru grimaced then reached out to touch the bruise on Mai's cheek, and before he could realize what he was going his finger tips gently ran across the girl's jaw. "That looks bad. You should put some ice on your jaw." He said monotonously before coldly pulling his hand away from her once he'd realized that his body had betrayed him.

Mai looked up at him confused then touched her jaw and winced when she done so. The male sighed as he watched the girl, while inwardly he was regretting he'd agreed to stay. If his body was going to start acting on its own like it just had he was going to be in trouble.

"R-right." Mai said before looking away from him. "Uhm, let me go get you a futon. You can ah…sit at the table." She said gesturing toward the low sitting table in the living room. Naru didn't say a word to his assistant as he turned from her and walked into her living room, taking a seat on one of the cushions that was at the table. Not a moment later did Mai return with the futon in hand. Because it looked so much larger than her Naru stood and took the bedding from the girl then spread it out on the floor near the table.

"You should go get cleaned up, Mai. I'll be fine." Naru said flatly as he stood to his full height after he got the futon situated on the floor. He looked down at his brown eyed assistant who only nodded before hesitantly leaving him. Naru sat down on the futon and let his eyes trail after the girl as she entered into one of the rooms that were down the hallway. When the light flicked on and illuminated the hallway and he heard Mai bustling around he guessed it was her room. The light suddenly flicked off and he watched as Mai emerged from the room and stepped across the hallway into the bathroom.

Softly the door shut behind her and silence filled the apartment. Naru laid back against the futon and crossed his arms over his chest before turning to lay on his side. The boy stared blankly at the wall in front of him as he let his thoughts drift elsewhere. Minutes past and Naru found himself drifting off to sleep until a small stifled whimper coming from the bathroom caught his attention. Out of instinct the boy's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. He looked toward the bathroom door before standing and silently making his way across the apartment toward the door that belonged to the bathroom. Inside he could hear water running and soft sniffling noises.

"Mai. Are you alright?" He asked, as he tried not to imagine the girl in the shower crying. The last thing he needed to do as of right now was imagine the girl's clothe less body wet from the shower. He grimaced, well so much for that. He pursed his lips as he pressed back the image of the girl his imagination had conjured up.

There was silence and then the shower water cut off. A sniffle was heard and then the door opened. At first Naru was expecting to see Mai wrapped in a towel but instead he found her dressed in an overly large t shirt. Relief washed over him but it was replaced by shock when the girl ran into his arms and began to sob in his chest. Naru didn't move, he just looked down at the girl and let out a sigh. Cautiously he reached out and placed his hand on her head, then let his fingers gently run through her hair. Even though he was supposed to be comforting the girl he couldn't help but marvel at how soft her hair was under his finger tips. It sent a shiver up his spine before he managed to snap back to his normal self while Mai continued to cry into his chest.

"He- he…he tried to take advantage of me...That's what happened." Mai suddenly said through choked sobs.

The dark haired male stared down at Mai confused and not quite sure if he'd heard her right. But when he was positive he heard what he did anger bubbled up in him. "Who did?" He asked in a calm tone even though inside he felt like he could murder someone at any given moment. How dare someone lay their hands and try to take advantage of _his_ assistant. He'd kill whoever it was if he ever saw them. Regardless of what Mai had to say about it. He'd be damned if he'd let someone do something like that to her and get away with it.

"One of the boys from school that was at the party. My friends and I were leaving and a few of the boys offered to take us home. Well before they took us home, they suggested that we go eat somewhere but I declined because I wanted to come home since I was tired…"

The rest was easy to fill in. Naru fought the anger that was currently spilling over inside of him. He needed to stay calm, it wouldn't help the situation any by him being angry. "How far did he go?" He managed to ask. Mai did say that he _tried_ to take advantage of her instead of he took advantage of her.

"Not very far. I'd managed to push him away before he could…ah, touch me." She said softly as she continued to clutch to his shirt. From what Naru could tell she was still crying, but her sobbing had stopped.

"You should report him to the authorities." Naru said coldly as he stared down at his assistant who was still settled against his chest. She brought her head away from his chest to look up at him with tear filled eyes and he could've sworn his seemingly cold heart was about to be ripped into two.

"But…"

"But what Mai? Are you honestly going to let some low life take advantage of you like that and let him get away with it?" Naru questioned her in a harsh tone. He was taken back that she would even object to the idea of telling someone.

"What if he gets mad and comes after me or something?" She asked in a worried tone. Of course she would think up something like that. Naru sighed then let his hand fall from her hair and down to his side.

"Then get a restraining order. The authorities will take care of it. You just have to trust them." He explained to her as he stared down into her cinnamon brown eyes that had seemed to have captivated him.

They stood there like that for a while, staring at each other without saying anything until Mai broke the silence. "Will you…go with me?" She asked him in a soft tone and suddenly he found himself sighing. Even though the girl was troublesome she was still his assistant…and friend, so of course he would go with her.

"Yes, I will go with you. We'll go tomorrow." Naru said sternly, letting his assistant know there was no room for argument.

"Okay." She replied before sniffling and pulling away from him. "Uhm…I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything just tell me. If you want to cut the lights off the switch is beside the door. I'm going to finish cleaning up…" Mai said softly without looking up at him. Usually she would've sprung back to her normal self but this time she wasn't. Naru watched her turn away and go back inside the bathroom, and as soon as she closed the door he felt helpless and it irritated him to no end. If only he could comfort her but he didn't know how. He supposed the only thing he could do was just to let him just being there suffice. The dark haired boy looked at the bathroom door one last time before he turned and briskly walked into the living room. He turned off the lights and navigated himself back over to the futon he'd earlier laid out.

Even though he was angry, and worried over his assistant he still found that sleep came to him easily. Usually when he was like this he couldn't sleep but this time he'd managed to drift off with ease. At some point he heard Mai come out of the bathroom and shut the door and then open what he guessed was her bed room door. He assumed she left it open because he didn't hear it shut. And after that silence filled the air once again that night.

When Naru awoke early that morning, before dawn, it was because he felt something nestling against his back and legs moving against his own. His eyes opened without haste and he turned to see who or what the culprit was. Low and behold there was his assistant curled up against him asleep. Naru's eyes widened as he slowly turned over to look at the girl. His first instinct was to wake her up and tell her to get out of the futon but then he thought he should just leave her as she was and let her do as she pleased. He sighed; this girl really was getting the best of him. Ever since he came back from England it was like she had this magic hold on him that made her putty in his hands, but he sure wouldn't ever admit that to anyone.

Slowly he turned as she made sure to be careful not to jar her awake. When he'd positioned himself to where he was turned toward her on his side he done something he didn't think he'd ever do with a girl in a million years. Naru slid his arm over the girl slowly then cradled her against him. The feeling of holding her to himself like this was foreign to him and it made him uncomfortable but slowly he found himself relaxing.

He watched as his assistant slowly took her breaths. Each time she would breathe out he could faintly feel her breath brushing against the skin above his shirt collar. She smelt like flowers and her shampoo smelt like jasmine. His heart then began to pound a little faster in his chest. Even though he usually wouldn't admit it but right now he found that the girl in his arms was utterly breath taking. Suddenly the girl began to stir and her eyes slowly opened. Out of instinct Naru closed his eyes. He was now suddenly afraid of having her finding him awake and holding her like he was. Not to mention it was unprofessional considering he was her boss.

Mai nestled against him and let out a sigh. Naru then felt her move once more and tried his best not to flinch or tense when he felt her hand move against his cheek. Her touch was feather light but warm. He remained still as he felt her fingers move from his cheek to his hair then gently over his eye lids. In his mind he was pondering why she was doing this to him. He wanted to open his eyes and demand what she thought she was doing but instead he let her do as she pleased.

But him doing so was a mistake because he then felt her fingers move down and across his lips. This made him become easy and suddenly he felt fire beginning to pump through his veins. He knew this emotion very well for it had ran through him this past week and drove him insane. And it was all because of that little incident at the office when he'd walked in on his assistant with only her underwear on.

Now he opened his eyes to see Mai staring at his lips as her fingers trailed down his chin and back to his cheek. Then she looked up at him, with child like eyes until they widened when she realized he was awake. "N-naru…I…" She stuttered "You're awake?" She said as if unsure of the reality of him being awake at the moment.

"What are you doing?" He asked her flatly as he watched her pull her hand back away from him. The girl, now flustered, blushed then looked down at his chest as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Well, I uhmm." She began but ended up looking up at him with a determined face. "I should be the one asking that. You're the one with your arm around me."

"So." He answered flatly. Of course he was playing off what he was doing as if it was not anything compared what she'd been doing to him a few seconds ago.

"So?" She said in a ranting tone. The male inwardly smirked; it seemed Mai had sprung back to her old self again. Luckily it didn't take too long or else he probably would have had to console her more often than he'd end up liking to. "You have no room to talk."

"I suppose your right, but you still haven't answered my question." Naru said teasingly.

Mai glared at him and frowned like she usually done when she was displeased with him. If the girl could only see her expression she would then understand why he liked to tease her. She looked away from him then blushed. "It's just you looked so serene…is all." She said in a hushed tone.

Naru smirked at her answer, he felt flattered, so flattered he could almost say that her words boosted her ego but he wouldn't go that far. "Oh? That still doesn't explain why you were touching my lips a few moments ago. Could it be that you were thinking about kissing me?" And of course he would jump to the fact that she had touched his lips. He was sure that she probably wouldn't have kissed him because she didn't have the guts to but for the situation that they were in at the moment he wanted to tease her and say she was.

"N-no! I mean…well…I'm going back to bed." She hissed in her flustered state as she tried to wiggle out of his arms but Naru didn't allow her to. She had snuck in there to be with him and so there was no way he was going to let her off so easily. Now that he thought about it he needed to question her as to why she'd come in there to lay beside him.

"No you're not, we're still talking." He answered her as he pulled her closer to him. As he did so he inwardly enjoyed how her body curved against his, it reminded him of how she was pressed against him last week during their little incident.

Mai looked up at him with raised brows and wide eyes. Her face held the expression of surprise as she stared up at him before she blushed a deep shade of red. The male raised a brow at her. "Well are you going to answer me?" He asked her.

The girl frowned then looked away from him shyly but she didn't answer, and that tipped Naru off that she was in fact thinking about kissing him. "You know that's very unprofessional of you, trying to kiss your boss while he's sleeping and unaware." He said as he leaned down closer so his face would be nearer to hers. When Mai looked back up her face was only inches away from Naru. "It's kind of cowardly too. You could at least have the nerve to do it to me while I'm awake so I can respond." He answered her as he moved closer to brush his lips against hers and as he did so Mai stiffened then relaxed before closing her eyes and fully kissing him on the lips.

Seeing as it was his first kiss Naru found that the technique came quite natural to him. He moved his lips gently against Mai's and sucked on her bottom lip. After a moment the two pulled away. Naru's eyes that were usually cold were full of fire while Mai's were hazy. He smirked at the red blush on her cheeks before pulling her into another kiss. This time he decided to do what he often saw other teens doing from time to time. He licked her bottom lip lightly, demanding for entrance and Mai obliged and parted her lips. The moan that came from Mai as soon as Naru's tongue brushed against hers, sending a wave of heat down in the pit of his stomach. As he entangled his tongue with Mai's he let his arm around her waist pull them closer. Only for Mai to pull away gently as he did so but as soon as she caught her breath her lips was crashing back down on his.

But as she did so she moved against him as if she was trying to lean up further so she would have an easier time pressing her lips to his. The friction of her moving against him made him tense as he felt his sex twitch inside of his pants. Realizing that if this went on any further he would end up having an erection that he would most likely have to take care of later on, Naru pulled away from Mai then looked down at her. "We need to stop." He said, but as he looked down at her he felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her again. Apparently Mai felt the same way because now she was leaning up to kiss him softly. "Why?" She asked him, her lips brushing against his softly as she spoke. Naru captivated her lips with his once more for a moment before pulling away. "Because, I'll have to leave if we don't."

Now Mai pulled away to look at him with confused hazy eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Naru sighed then looked away from her, how was he supposed to explain something like this to her? He felt like he was giving a child the "sex talk". "I mean that if we continue…dammit." He hissed as he became frustrated. He wished she would just catch on to what he was trying to say. And as if she had read his mind, the girl let out a small. "O-oh…" before growing quiet.

"Yes, oh." He answered with a sigh before removing his arm from around her and making the move to sit up. Unfortunately he only managed to sit halfway up before Mai grabbed him by the arm. Naru turned to look at her with questioning eyes but when he did so he watched as the girl suddenly became shy again, shier than he'd ever seen her.

When she didn't say anything he spoke, "What is it, Mai?" Naru asked.

Mai pursed her lips then inhaled before speaking what it was that was on her mind. "B-but what if I want to continue?" She managed to stutter out.

For the first time in his life Naru felt like gawking at someone. His mind slowly processed the girl's words as he stared at her intently, unmoving. Silence filled the air as Naru's mind tried to comprehend if she was being serious. He wondered if she really understood what she was asking. Besides some guy did just try to take advantage of her so why was she suddenly so willing to let him do the same to her?

"Are you sure that you'd want that? This isn't something you can take back, Mai." He said in a stern tone even though on the inside he wanted to take her right then and there, without any hesitation.

Lucky for him he'd managed to learn to control these feelings enough so he could restrain himself from doing such. "I understand that." She shot back at him, now she was looking at him with eyes that held only seriousness. He noticed the look in her eyes and he knew she'd made up her mind. Naru hesitated for a moment but considering that Mai had just given him the okay to continue he did. Not caring to hold back his emotions any longer, Naru turned to Mai and locked her chin between his index finger and thumb as he brought her into a needy kiss that slowly turned into a French kiss.

* * *

**Okay guys, the mature scene is in my Live Journal. Go to my profile and copy the link to my live journal, and the mature scene to this chapter will be there! **


End file.
